vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114850-support-tickets-and-bug-tickets-do-they-get-respond
Content ---- ---- I filed a ticket on Saturday morning at about 9 am my time. My phone randomly decided to "hiccup" (that's my technical term for it) and reset my authenticator app, and being the super smart guy I am I neglected to write down the seed code. I was unable to log in. I filed a ticket and within an hour had the 2-step authentication removed from my account so I could set it back up again. Guess it depends on what your ticket is regarding. Honestly I don't get much in the way of confirmation or anything around bug reports from any game I've played. I generally submit them, get a "Thanks for letting us know!" e-mail if anything at all and move on with life. They said 3 to 6 weeks on September 2nd for Megaservers, and late last week it was confirmed that they're on track for the later end of that time table. So the 30th would be four weeks, 7th of October five, and 14th 6. Megaservers will address both issues hopefully. | |} ---- Then a: On click: Bug's still not fixed and I can't craft in this game... As for mega server, sounded like Oct unless complications. My 2 cents> Also love this game, but am also worried. CREDD says it'll expire after 3 months of no log in. Know lots of my friends grab'ed a credd to 'check to see if the game works/issue's fixed'. If they do eat there credd, they won't be back! WoW's new XPac is out soon - while it looks even more derp proof nerfed. New toon graphics and stuff to look at, and they good at hooking you in with X amount of time NEEDED to be spent each week to keep current. As for me personally. I feel battered. Took about a months brake. Come back and the 'constant bug fix's' even tho waiting for major new content drop... Well they broke a fix & reverted it. Nothing on any of my problems with the game. Also AGAIN the game's given up on saving settings - or addon settings. (Got a work around that's basicly a re'install but skipping downloading it all again). I let PingZapper expire and I'm on 400-7,000ms lag. (Even tho I pay $120 a month on my net & have no probs in any other games) A big one I've also noticed. Haven't had a prob in my brake, but every day I load the game, I get a blue screen of death in windows within 12 hrs... Anyway, I live in hope. I deeply love what's working in the game, and def see the promise of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- What exactly was your issue? Were you getting chip stacks on a random chip too high to bring it back down again? | |} ---- issue was reported and then also posted under the trade forum. Basically here is the rehash: 1) There are two "capacitor" spots with no color wheel to associate what tree the skills is to be choosen, notice in the posted picture below two are without color. 2) Once all items are populated, red, the two no color and the power crystal, there are no charging arrows available. 3) With all the points populated the "Craft" button is never active, so no crafting this item. 4) Since i have to complete an item or abandon it before crafting anything else, i must throw away the mats, since i cannot initiate the "Craft" button and the bug has not been addressed. Also no telling how long i must wait before the bug is resolved. So this leaves me in frustration over having to abandon and lose hard to come by mats. As you can see by my previous posted picture, the mats waiting to be tossed ... poor Morgane, so depressed. | |} ---- We try to get back to users within 8 hours depending on the volume, but we usually try to keep it at 24 hours or less with at least 1 agent response. (Agent Lopp doesnt count) We take the information and pass it on to the developers, they track and make changes accordingly. Turnaround is a bit more tricky as this depends on the degree of the issue and impact. So this varies on the issue. (ie a Misspelled skill is a easier fix than balancing PvP bug.) I don't really have any information on this issue, hopefully a dev can give you a better answer. All tickets submitted *should* have at least 1 agent response, even if its just a "we'll look into it". Having tickets go completely unanswered can be frustrating and that's the last thing we want to do with players already having issues. If you could PM me your ticket #s for the tickets that didn't get a response, i'd like to look into why they were closed without response and how we can prevent others from getting the same treatment. Hopefully that helps a bit :D | |} ---- | |} ---- To be honest I have some tickets that are month old still open I believe well I didn't see a response to them I have a 16 slot bag in my inventory that is for all intents and purposes bugged I can not use it to upgrade one of my 14 slot bags etc etc. | |} ---- Hello PyroRobby, You can find all your ticket numbers by heading to support.wildstar-online.com > Log In (top right) > *Enter your credentials* > Check My Tickets. All open tickets will be displayed. If you click on "View your recently answered and archived requests", all your previously submitted (and closed) tickets will be displayed as well :) If you fail to receive -any- kind of reply (bare Agent Lopp) to a ticket you submitted (/ticket, not /bug) after a long time (~more than 3 business days), do not hesitate to let us know in here. Thanks again. | |} ---- Probably worth submitting a new ticket, or updating your old one to try and "refresh" it. As Telliks mentioned above, you should have gotten a response within 24 hours. | |} ---- ---- Following the steps provided, I find it says: "You have no open requests" Hope that helps, is the ticket system bugged? There was a bug report entered and a service request entered. If i recall the catagoy it was entered under was other, just didn't know what an email issue should be opened under, didn't seem to have an option for it. Sorry, not trying to be snarky here and I do understand how things can get quirky, I am a programmer myself as well as an Electronics Engineer. Code can work on a dev system; but get weird in production. I did enter the service request, then a follow up ticket asking about it and never got anything. Maybe there is a ticketing bug. Going forward, I now know where to look to confirm I actually got a ticket submittion on the record and if it isn't under my tickets, to keep trying to get one entered until it shows up there. | |} ---- ---- Hmm, guessing the ticketing system is bugged, it shows You have no recently solved or closed requests | |} ---- ---- Only have one account with Wildstar and one email address with them. I do have several characters on 2 servers now; but they are still attached to my one account. My email attached to this account is getting the forum tracking noticesses, so it seems that the forum system has me, my account and email. Somewhere the ticketing system is losing me, should I open a test ticket to trace this issue? Maybe I am doing it wrong? Thinking about it i do have an AION account; but it is tied to the same email and I am not sure how a ticket in Wildstar could get mixed up with an AION account or any other possible NCSOFT game; but me not knowing isn't meaningful to the reality of this issue. Could another NCSOFT account be getting mixed up? Any NCSOFT account i have would still be tied to the same email account, so i should get anything sent to that email, if sending an email notice when a ticket is opened is always done. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ----